


Smile

by potatingpotato



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatingpotato/pseuds/potatingpotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You would be glad to stare at his smile forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just a little something before I start class tomorrow. I've been reading Free! fanfics lately and I've re-watched the series so I'm feeling inspired!

You watch as the Samezuka and Iwatobi boys play in the pool. You sighed. _That looks so fun,_ you thought. And you could be having the same fun if you hadn't forgotten your swimsuit. 

You sighed again as your eyes wandered. As usual, they landed on the tall, dark-haired Samezuka swimmer, also known as Sousuke Yamazaki. You smiled a bit. He looked so carefree playing with his friends. And his smile. God, his _smile_. 

His smile was probably the prettiest you've ever seen. It lit up his whole face and made him look as friendly as he really is. When he smiled, his smile was so wide it'd look like his eyes were closed (or they actually were. You were never close enough to tell).

"(Name)-chan! (Friend) says she has an extra swimsuit! C'mon!" Gou called. 

"I'm coming!" You said. You gave one last glance at the grinning boy then followed Gou. 

 

Sousuke watched as you followed Gou. You've been staring at him for a while now, and he wondered why. You two weren't really close, so he never really had the guts to ask you why. 

"What cha staring at, Sou-chan?" Nagisa piped up from beside him. 

"E-Eh!" _When did he get here?_ "...Nothing." He averted his gaze on you. 

"Ah! (Name)-chan's really pretty, no?"

"Uh...sure." _Why did he suddenly bring that up now?!_

__"Hey everyone! Sou-chan has a crush on (Name)-chan!"_ _

__"OI! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" The sound of the other boys laughing made him more embarrassed. And he certainly didn't miss the smirk Rin sent him._ _

__He had a bad feeling about this._ _

__

__"Bye, (Name)-chan! Take care!" Nagisa waved._ _

__"Bye, guys! Take care, too!" You waved back._ _

__You sighed when they were out of sight. Why were they all busy all of a sudden? Who's going to walk home with you now? You sighed again. _Well, I doubt anything's going to happen on the way home... _____

____"Oh, (Name)-san. You're still here?" Sousuke asked while rubbing his hair with a towel._ _ _ _

____"Uh, yeah. I decided to stay here and wait for you since everyone else went home..."_ _ _ _

____Sousuke frowned. "They left you here?"_ _ _ _

____"I-It's okay! My house is not that far and I can walk home on my own! I can take care of myself you know!" You striked what you thought was a 'brave pose'._ _ _ _

____Sousuke couldn't help the laugh that slipped from his lips. You looked so _cute_. _ _ _ _

____Your hands dropped to your sides. He was _smiling_. His smile looked even better up close. And you heard his laugh! Your heart was about to burst from your chest. _ _ _ _

____There was the stare again. Sousuke shifted uncomfortably. Were you offended that he laughed? He decided to continue smiling, hoping to appease you. "(Name)-san?"_ _ _ _

____"Hmm?" His smile was so beautiful. You would be glad to stare at his smile forever._ _ _ _

____"Are you okay...?" _Fuck! Is she that mad?__ _ _ _

____"Your smile..." You mumbled dazedly._ _ _ _

____He blinked. "E-Eh? What about my smile...?"_ _ _ _

____"It's so...pretty..."_ _ _ _

_____Ba-dump._ _ _ _ _

____"O-oh." He slightly blushed. You continued to stare. "Let's go?"_ _ _ _

____You blinked. A confused expression settled on your face. "Go? Go where?"_ _ _ _

____"I'm walking you home, silly." He chuckled again. "No way am I going to let you walk home after our friends abandoned you."_ _ _ _

____"O-oh. Okay. Let's go then!" You gave him a bright smile._ _ _ _

_____Ba-dump._ _ _ _ _

____You said his smile was so pretty, but yours was absolutely breath-takingly beautiful._ _ _ _


End file.
